


Airy Lies

by FancifulRivers



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deception, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiple Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airy guides them and they're all so blind to what she's got up her sleeves. Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airy Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bravely Default.
> 
> I forgot to put this on AO3.
> 
> Also I recommend listening to "Die In A Fire" by The Living Tombstone while reading this, because that's where the headings come from.

i. _I really hate you, stop getting in my way_

They're all so _gullible_ , it's painful. Sweet little Agnès Oblige, the sheltered little puppet who makes this all possible. I feared at first her companions would cause trouble, but they never have. Not in this world. The only problem is Alternis, but even he can't figure it out. Not before it's too late, and my Master devours all the worlds, before he ascends to the Celestial Realm. The gods have had it their way for far too long. Pain sweetens all things, does it not? Isn't it time they found that out, as well?

I'm so _tired_ of them, though. I have to push and cajole them into awakening the crystals. They always want to stop, to fritter away their time on pointless side journeys, useless pursuits. Don't they understand? It doesn't matter who they help. All that matters is awakening every crystal and serving Ouroboros. The people of this world are doomed, and it's all because of me.

ii. _Don't be afraid, it's not the first time you'll die_

"I don't know what happened," I cross my fingers behind my back, knowing the betrayal on my wings is lost to them. "Agnès, we have to awaken the crystals again, we have to try again!" They don't know. Ringabel guesses, but his mind is lost to amnesia. Fool. I'm glad he watched his love die. He'll watch her die again, if I have my way. I hear it's sweeter when you're star-crossed lovers. I wouldn't know.

They bemoan the Great Chasm, but I know it to be a blessing. It is my Master's passage through the worlds, and as such, it is holy. Agnès awakens the crystals again and again, and it's so hard to stop laughing. The time is coming closer and closer, and I tremble in anticipation. It's not a surprise that I become careless, but it doesn't matter anyway, because haven't I already won?

iii. _Hope you'll be taken apart  
_

"You've all been deceived!" I proclaim, giggling at the horrified looks on every face. "By yours truly, no less! I had you going the whole time!" Agnès cries, Tiz yells for information. It's all so _predictable_ , and yet I can't help but preen. I've done exactly as Ouroboros commanded, and there's not a single human in all the worlds who can stop me _or_ my Master.

They try to fight me, but I'm not a helpless cryst-fairy. Not anymore. I admit, my other form is a bit monstrous, but it's so _delightful_ to be taken seriously again. Nobody pays attention to a cryst-fairy. Tiny and tittering and helpless. They'll see differently. They forgot to heed the truth, what one of their own begged them to see the whole time.

_Airy lies._


End file.
